Le Chanteur
by A. Doctor
Summary: Je m'présente, je m'appelle Gin, j'voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être aimé, être beau, gagner de l'argent, puis surtout être intelligent, mais pour tout ça il faudrait que j'bosse à plein temps... Songfic, petit coup de folie. Pas forcément joyeux.


**Avis à tous ; c'est pourri jusqu'à la moelle et Gin en chanteur, c'du n'importe quoi (sauf pour les albums roses, ça je suis sûre qu'il le ferait ce vicieux)**_._

* * *

><p><em>Je m'présente, je m'appelle Gin<em>

_J'voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être aimé_

_Etre beau gagner de l'argent_

_Puis surtout être intelligent_

_Mais pour tout ça il faudrait que j'bosse à plein temps_

* * *

><p>Il travaillait sans cesse, potassait de vieux livres crasseux empruntés à la bibliothèque, rêvant de pouvoir un jour s'en acheter des neufs, il travaillait avec acharnement, de fines lunettes posées sur l'arête de son nez fin. Il soignait son apparence, coupant impeccablement ses cheveux fins et argentés, soignant la présentation, un grand sourire pour effrayer les foules, ses yeux insondables juste entrouverts pour lui donner un air fourbe -le grand méchant sexy excite toujours les filles.<p>

* * *

><p><em>J'suis chanteur, je chante pour mes copains<em>

_J'veux faire des tubes et que ça tourne bien, tourne bien_

_J'veux écrire une chanson dans le vent_

_Un air gai, chic et entraînant_

_Pour faire danser dans les soirées de Monsieur Durand_

* * *

><p>Il entraînait sa voix tous les soirs, une belle voix sombre et sensuelle. Sa voix était son plus bel instrument. Une fois par semaine, il faisait la tournée des karaokes pour récolter un peu de la gloire fugace que seule il était capable d'avoir pour le moment. Les lendemains de ces nuits exaltantes, c'était pour ses vieux amis qu'il chantait ; Sôsuke, Izuru, Rangiku. Et il travaillait, encore et encore, avec ces fines lunettes sur son nez fin, à créer des vers, assembler les mots, leur donner un sens, écrire un poème digne d'être chanté.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et partout dans la rue<em>

_J'veux qu'on parle de moi_

_Que les filles soient nues_

_Qu'elles se jettent sur moi_

_Qu'elles m'admirent, qu'elles me tuent_

_Qu'elles s'arrachent ma vertu_

* * *

><p>Puis le succès vint. Il fut foudroyant, le laissant désemparé. Tout ça à cause d'un homme qui venait au karaoke, qui bossait dans une boîte de production musicale, et qui l'avait aimé. Et en quelques mois, des affiches publicitaires parcouraient les murs, toutes les jolies jeunes filles avaient son CD, les autres aussi. Il ne pouvait plus marcher dans la rue sans se faire agresser par des groupies à moitié dénudées. Certaines le menaçaient de se tuer si il ne les prenait pas, d'autres menaçaient de le tuer. Dans les lettres de fans, des photos à la limite de la pornographie étaient glissées.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pour les anciennes de l'école<em>

_Devenir une idole_

_J'veux que toutes les nuits_

_Essoufflées dans leurs lits_

_Elles trompent leurs maris_

_Dans leurs rêves maudits_

* * *

><p>Rangiku ne le regardait plus comme avant ; ses joues se teintaient de carmin dès qu'il tournait son regard clair vers elle, et elle avait une façon de se cambrer en mettant la poitrine en avant, alanguie et le souffle court, qui était un appel au sexe. Mais Rangiku portait le nom d'Hisagi, et il lui était interdit de la toucher. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le fixer avec cet air brûlant d'une fièvre qui ne s'apaise qu'en succombant au péché charnel. Ce comportement vint à d'autres femmes mariées, et pour certaines il ne résista pas. Cette femme médecin dont le mari était super baraqué, c'était sûrement un coup de folie, mais l'interdit était délicieux.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Puis après je f'rai des galas<em>

_Mon public se prosternera devant moi_

_Des concerts de cent mille personnes_

_Où même le tout-Paris s'étonne_

_Et se lève pour prolonger le combat_

* * *

><p>Il aimait, il adorait être applaudi, acclamé, par ceux qui se défiaient de lui autrefois. Le monde était à lui, tout le monde se prosternait à ses pieds et on lui déroulait un tapis de velours rouge aux pieds lorsqu'il daignait se promener parmi ses fidèles - non sans une bonne dizaine de gardes de corps musclés. C'était sa revanche, sur ce monde pourri, sur ceux qui l'avaient haï, sur lui-même de ne pas y avoir cru. Mais surtout, c'était grisant. Voir toute une foule résonner aux mêmes accords que soi, c'était magique, et il adorait cette complicité, cette folie, cette passion entre lui et son public.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et partout dans la rue<em>

_J'veux qu'on parle de moi_

_Que les filles soient nues_

_Qu'elles se jettent sur moi_

_Qu'elles m'admirent, qu'elles me tuent_

_Qu'elles s'arrachent ma vertu_

* * *

><p>Et les années passèrent, et le succès était toujours là, toujours foudroyant, mais lui n'était plus désemparé, il avait l'habitude, il était rodé. Tout ça grâce à un seul homme, comme quoi tout dépend d'un unique moment. Les affiches publicitaires couvraient toujours les murs de la ville, les jolies filles possédaient toujours tous ses CDs et quelques objets publicitaires, et les autres aussi, bien évidemment. Si il sortait sans son armada de gardes du corps, il était bon pour le meurtre et le kidnapping, mais l'avantage était que toujours autant, et même plus, de femmes voulaient se mettre à nu pour lui - et par là j'entend lui faire sauvagement l'amour. Quelques jeunettes s'étaient sans doute déjà suicidées pour lui, mais ça, il n'en savait rien. Dans les lettres de fans, se trouvaient à présent, en plus de celles de femmes de vingt ans, des photos d'adolescentes et de femmes mûres, et il ne jetait que celles des mineures, gardant les autres dans d'énormes albums à la couverture d'un rose fané.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Puis quand j'en aurai assez<em>

_De rester leur idole_

_Je remont'rai sur scène_

_Comme dans les années folles_

_Je f'rai pleurer mes yeux_

_Je ferai mes adieux_

* * *

><p>J'abandonne la scène, a-t-il annoncé. Les cris et les sanglots bruyants ont résonné dans son crâne, le remplissant d'un étrange mélancolie. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir tous ces visages hurlant à l'agonie, se força à pleurer, mais ses larmes avaient un goût amer. Il était tellement convainquant qu'il s'était convaincu lui-même, et son coeur était triste. Puis le public finit par se calmer, et ils ont entonné ensemble ses dernières chansons, dans une harmonie juste brisée par quelques toux, quelques soupirs, quelques hoquètements de douleur.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et puis l'année d'après<em>

_Je recommencerai_

_Et puis l'année d'après_

_Je recommencerai_

_Je me prostituerai_

_Pour la postérité_

* * *

><p>Chaque année, il remontait, chaque année son public s'extasiait, chaque année il repartait, et ses larmes coulaient, mais toujours il revenait. Plus il sortait, plus il tournait, plus il partait, plus il gagnait, et surtout, plus il était connu. Il désirait juste rester dans le Panthéon des vrais artistes, mais il n'avait plus d'amis. Rangiku avait désiré garder sa belle et simple vie quand il lui avait demandé de choisir entre lui et son mari, Rangiku avait refusé de l'aimer. Izuru avait cessé de venir à ses représentations, avait simplement disparu. Sôsuke le haïssait, lui jalousait un succès que lui n'avait pas. Mais il était célèbre, alors tout allait bien ! Mais une pointe de tristesse perçait dans son coeur.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Les nouvelles de l'école<em>

_Diront que j'suis pédé_

_Que mes yeux puent l'alcool_

_Que j'fais bien d'arrêter_

_Brûleront mon auréole_

_Saliront mon passé_

* * *

><p>Puis, on commença à se demander quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait vraiment. On lui prêta des aventures qu'il n'avait pas eu, on lui prêta un passé d'adultère, un passé de proxénète, un passé sale et puant comme la boue d'une ferme. On scrutait ses yeux et ses bras, on posait des questions à ses anciens amis, à sa famille, à ses voisins ; il va bien ? Il n'est pas violent ? Il n'est pas étrange ? Il ne ramène pas d'hommes ? Il ne se pique pas ? Il ne boit pas ? Ses cheveux argentés furent traités de décoloration de voyou, ses yeux et son sourire d'expression de psychopathe. Plus personne ne voulait de lui, à part un noyau de fans purs et durs. Les journaux publiaient des immondices, des insanités sur sa vie sexuelle, sur ses yeux rouges et sa façon de marcher, et passaient des interviews de femmes déçues qu'il n'avait jamais vu.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alors je serai vieux<em>

_Et je pourrai crever_

_Je me cherch'rai un Dieu_

_Pour tout me pardonner_

_J'veux mourir malheureux_

_Pour ne rien regretter_

_J'veux mourir malheureux_

* * *

><p>Il était devenu un homme triste et seul. Quelques albums sortirent encore mais en l'absence de notoriété - positive, s'entend - cela ne servit à rien. Oh ça oui, il était devenu bien triste, Gin. Disparu, l'agent, disparus, les gardes de corps, disparues, les jeunes filles déshabillées, celles qui se tueraient, celles qui le tueraient. Plus personne n'avait ses CDs, sauf quelques nostalgiques, et les lourds albums à la couverture terne remplis de photos de groupies nues et lascives avaient brûlé dans l'incendie de sa vie. Quand il sortait faire ses courses, seules quelques personnes se disaient l'avoir déjà vu. Il avait envie de tout arrêter, que tout finisse. Alors quand il rentra dans sa chambre miteuse et qu'il vit Sôsuke l'attendre, il ferma les yeux et sourit quand la balle lui traversa le corps.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs...<em>

_Pourquoi je crie, pourquoi je pleure..._

* * *

><p><strong>J'avais l'intention de faire un gros délire mais c'est parti en live indépendamment de ma volonté toute-puissante...<strong>

**Ah oui, et Bleach n'est pas à moi, sinon tout le monde baiserait, fumerait et se saoulerait.**


End file.
